Their Chance to Take a Chance
by WOATCAPIITON
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan lies restlessly in bed, unable to sleep. Her thoughts can't help but go back to the previous night with Booth and the fight they had. Just as she's drifting off to sleep there's a knock at her door.


_Disclaimer The characters in this story are property of Fox, Josephson Entertainment, Far Field productions and Kathy Reich._

_My very first 'Bones' fic! Took me a good three hours to write, so I hope you all enjoy it!_**

* * *

**

Their Chance to take a Chance

Dr. Temperance Brennan sighed and stretched her long arms above her head. She could count the amount of hours she had slept on one hand, on four fingers.

Feeling a huge yawn approaching, she turned her head into her pillow to muffle the noise. The silence of the room soothed her and she closed her eyes for another attempt at sleep.

No such luck. After only a couple of very short minutes, her clear mind raced with thoughts of last night. The fight. With Booth. Holy, holy, holy fuck.

_Oh great_, she thought, now I'm swearing.

She regretted everything she had said to him last night. If she could, she'd take back every last, hurtful, insulting word she had thrown at him.

It had escalated ridiculously fast. Sure, they argued sometimes, call it a clash of opinion, but they had always remained civil despite their differences. How could she face him now?

She blew out a deep breath, making her fringe flutter in the air a few seconds before falling against her face once again. Did Booth really, honestly mean what _he'd_ said? Surely, she wasn't as bad as what he said she was. Was she?

Rolling restlessly onto her side, she turned her head into the crook of her elbow. At least it was Saturday, she wasn't required in the lab till Monday. That gave her a few days of peace and...quiet. No, not quiet, silence. _Mmmmm that should be good_, she thought, feeling herself finally drifting off into the land of slumber.

She was asleep, for perhaps three minutes, perhaps more, when a series of loud, wood splintering knocks echoed and bounced around the walls of her silent apartment.

The noise, now dragging her out of her unconscious state grew steadily louder as she moaned and opened her eyes. Squinting at the sunshine that was falling through the gap in her heavy curtains, she pushed herself up off the mattress and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the soft, beige carpet.

Groaning at the introduction of a grand headache settling behind her eyes, she stood, stumbled, and dragged her fatigued body towards the front door.

The knocking had stopped. Rubbing her eyes with one hand, while unlocking the door with the other, she pulled the door opened and gaped in shock.

"Booth?"

Seeley Booth stood before her, clad in jeans and a t-shirt. On his face he bore guilt, remorse, fatigue and embarrassment. He unglued his eyes from the floor to look up at her. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

Wearing only a surprisingly tight, grey, long sleeved top and white panties, Temperance looked like, like...wow.

"Ah...hi." he managed to say, diverting his eyes to behind her head.

She looked at him, a questioning expression on her face. "What do you want?"

He lowered his eyes hesitantly so he was looking her. "I..ah..came to..to...apologise." he answered slowly.

"Oh." She said softly.

They stood there awkwardly, looking at each other, unsure.

"Can I come in?" Booth asked, breaking the silence between them.

She stepped back and pulled the door open wider. Her eyes were wide and weary. He moved past her and made his way towards the lounge. She closed the door and felt a cold breeze brush against her bare legs. She looked down and froze. _Oh_. No wonder Booth was looking at everything but her.

"Bones?" he called out, seeing her still at the door. She looked up and saw him watching her and she felt a blush creeping up her face.

He was in front of her before she realised he had moved. She made to move pass him, embarrassed about her state of undress, but he caught her wrist and spun her around so she was facing him. Their bodies would have been touching if it was not for the inch of space between them.

She settled her eyes on his face and felt the warmth of his hand trickle up her arm. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Booth.

"No, don't say anything. Let me get this out, okay?"

She nodded her head gently in reply.

He let out a breath while scratching the back of his head with his free hand. When he had stalled long enough he started talking in a rush, often tripping over his words and stuttering.

"I'm sorry..you know, for what I.. for what I said last night. I didn't mean...I was angry you, you know? You...you just pushed me and, and, I was...I-I-I ah, I..ah I don't think, that's not what I think of you. It was way off-"

He stopped talking when Tempe lightly placed a finger on his moving lips. She felt his hot breath on her skin, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

In barely a whisper she said, "Me too."

Without realising, he had leaned his head down so he could hear her. Now, he was only too aware at how close his face was from hers. Temperance sucked in a mouthful of air. Apparently so was she.

He reached up and took her hand from his lips. Both her hands were now entwined with his. She tightened her grip and he did the same in reassurance. She looked at him, relieved, and when he pulled her body to his, she let him.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he felt her hands creep up to rest on his back. She laid her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. His back was muscular and firm beneath her hands, and she couldn't help but move them around slightly in exploration.

"I'm sorry." She murmured against his neck.

He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to him. He felt her breasts press against his chest firmly and he inhaled sharply. The smooth lines on her back told him she wasn't wearing a bra, but he had figure that much out the second he saw her when she opened the door.

Booth's hand travelled up her back and rested it on the nape of her neck, where he slowly, softly, began to massage it. She felt herself instantly relax in his arms.

"Mmmmm...good." she muttered, totally engrossed in what his hand was doing, forgetting that this was her partner, and that a million lines were being crossed by this simple gesture.

He turned his head so he his lips were millimetres from her ear.

"No more fighting. I don't think I could take another sleepless night." He said affectionately, his breath tickling her skin.

She smiled and pulled her head back so they were face to face.

"I had a_ great_ nights sleep too." Tempe answered rolling her eyes, a small smile playing along her lips.

He couldn't help but smile too. She looked absolutely beautiful, and felt even better against him. _This is my chance to take a chance_, he thought, and lowered his mouth to hers. He stopped a fraction before he touched her lips; making her take the last leap and risk it with him.

She stood up on her tip toes slightly, her body pushing against his further, and raised her lips to his and pressed softly. They were warm and inviting and everything she thought they would be. He moved slowly, not wanting to alarm or push her, but slow wasn't what Temperance wanted. She bit down softly on his bottom lip and sucked, earning her a a small gasp from the agent. The kiss grew hungrier and Booth wanted to taste more of her, to feel more of her. He used his to tongue to gently probe her and she opened her mouth wanting just as much more of him. _The_ _perfect kisser. _She groaned, and dragged her fingernails lightly down his back.

Needing air, they pulled apart reluctantly and Booth brushed his lips against her ear lobe, making her groan and she turned her head so he had better access. He sucked on her the sensitive skin gently, teasing her. She moved one hand from his back around to rest on his side, where she slowly massaged her fingers into his hip, and with the other hand, traced her fingers lightly along the waistband of his pants. He whispered her name through a smothered groan, and pushed himself harder against her. She felt his growing excitement, and grounded her hips into his, melting all that was left of his composure.

She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, looping their fingers together once again. Turning her back to him, she gently tugged his hand to follow her towards her bedroom. Her fatigue long gone and replaced with need. Booth felt his feet move until he was right behind her.

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
